justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Isla San Cristobal
Isla San Cristobal is a province in Just Cause (1). Description Just like Isla Dominio, it's one of the large special-interest areas. The province contains a few usual settlements on the mainland and can be taken over by the Guerrillas, but the largest part of the province, the island itself, will never really become stable. Even after the completion of all Types of missions in Just Cause, there will still be battles between the military and Guerrillas. Going to the island will always give Rico maximum government Heat. Exploring the island will however become safe after the province becomes officially "Guerrilla stable", because the Guerrillas, who spawn on the island will cancel out most of the military. This is the only province where military presence is quite notable at any time. At an airfield just south-west of the second Agency safe house "Agency 02 Camp Grouper", at least one military soldier or police officer will be here standing in the way of the main runway, which is quite odd. The player can also get a decent view of the fortress after taking off from this airfield. The marked military base is further south than the airfield but is not close to the fortress, so liberating with the use of aircraft will only be a problem if the player gets in range of the fortress's SAM units. There are also multiple hills and small mountains where the player can see the volcano where the El Volcan whorehouse is. There are several small villages on the island, but none of those can be liberated. These are smaller in size and don't have as much road traffic travelling through them. At least one of the buildings in some of the villages are large enough to land a Whiptail Gyrocopter, but this takes time to do safely. The name of the island may refer to a hidden Cuban launch site that was used during the Cold War, which shares the name 'San Cristobal'. Thus the reactor might be why the island received its name. For more locations of the same name, see: San Cristóbal (wikipedia). The rest of the article describes all the points of interest separately. The fortress was most likely built by the Spanish and left behind during the decolonization era. The fortress The only bridge to the island will closely pass an old fortress. The fortress is deserted (other than the soldiers who might spawn there), but it has 3 Automatic surface to air missile launchers on its towers. When the player gets across the bridge or within range of the SAMs (if the player flies towards it) the heat level will instantly raise to level 5 (8/10 chance) or level 4 (2/10 chance). Nearly any class of vehicle will spawn when a high heat level is present, corresponding to the type of vehicle the player is currently using, e.g. if the player is in a land vehicle, the military will also use land vehicles. A lot of enemy soldiers will spawn when the player enters the fortress. The SAM launchers can act weirdly after you take over this province. The SAM sites will start attacking government helicopters, like the HH-22 Savior, or in even rarer instances, a police Huerta PA51 Aztek (as in any guerrilla controlled military base), but sometimes they will leave them alone. And sometimes they will attack Guerrilla helicopters (Delta 5H4 Boxhead), even after this province is taken over by them. Both instances are extremely rare. This could be the result of the island remaining in a constant state of war. Settlements and points of interest on the island *San Pedro electrical power plant. *Isla San Cristobal nuclear reactor. *The island has several small military camps that don't have map markers. Most of these are near the coast in the north-east quarter of the island. One is at the south-west. There's always soldiers there and at least one Wallys GP jeep. *A few unmarked villages. These are on the southern and eastern parts of the island. They appear to be small fishing communities, but strangely one of the villages has a Triton - G3 Taiphoon, a luxury vehicle that seems out of place there and would usually spawn in a city, or town waterways. Perhaps there is some local military commander on this island and speeds around in this in his free time? Settlements on mainland *Guerrilla 06 "Camp Contrabandista" - Safehouse which is unlocked after liberating Pesquero. *La Playa - Village. Also has a civilian airport. *Pesquero - Village. *Casa Inez - Cartel villa. *Villa Arriba - Cartel villa. *San Cristobal Military Base. Vehicles The island When you approach the island (both before and after the province is liberated), multiple military vehicles will appear. Depending upon what kind of vehicle you are using, *Land **Battaille GPT-6. **MV. **Meister LAV 4 series 2. **Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special (military marked). **Wallys GP. *Air **HH-22 Savior. **Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. **McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor. **Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud - replaces above vehicle (after Guadalicano Choo Choo). *Water **Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. **Triton - patroller. **Triton Broadsider. **Triton - G3 Taiphoon - parked at a dock, at the south-east part of the island. *Anywhere **Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (after Guadalicano Choo Choo). The mainland *Civilian vehicles. *San Esperito Police Department Apache Army Model 842 and Huerta Mesa. *Guerrilla Shimizu Tumbleweed and Hurst Buckaroo. Gallery Gallery (island) Isla San Cristobal nuclear.png|The nuclear reactor before the mission. Picture taken from a McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor fighter. Fortress on Isla San Cristobal.png|The fortress. I've Got the Power 5.png|The nuclear reactor building in the mission I've Got the Power. I've Got the Power 6.png|The explosion at the end of the mission I've Got the Power. I've Got the Power 7.png|The explosion at the end of the mission I've Got the Power. San Esperito unmarked points of interest.png|Isla San Cristobal has multiple unmarked points of interest. Gallery (mainland) La Playa.png|La Playa, Village. Pesquero.png|Pesquero, Village. Camp Contrabandista.png|Camp Contrabandista, Safehouse. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Locations